In the End
by KasNaranja
Summary: Sephiroth está muerto. Aunque alguien en el inframundo no está dispuesto a perder la oportunidad por semejante tontería…


Wop! Buenas a todos!

Este fic comenzó como una prueba para conseguir al personaje de Sephiroth en un roleo de una página de internet (del amado Bishoujo Team, amen chicas) y finalmente he decidido que vea la luz por fanfiction.

Kanako fue contra quien participe por el personaje, lo cual fue todo un reto y un placer, y aunque finalmente me lo lleve yo, hubiera dado dinero por leer lo que ella había planeado con el personaje y su fic, adoro el estilo de escribir de esta chica. non

Sin ánimo de enrollarme más, el fic es mi pensamiento de lo que ocurrió cuando Hades y Sephiroth se encontraron en Kingdom Hearts. (¿Cuándo se han encontrado? Ahhhhhhhh) Un sencillito OneShot.

Los personajes de Hades son propiedad de Disney y Sephiroth de Squarenix. Yo no me lucro por escribir sobre ellos.

Pero si me dejáis un review seré feliz y vosotros ganareis el reconfortante pensamiento de que habéis hecho sonreír a una niña… la sonrisa de un niño es el mejor regalo, ¿no?

Dejar Review!!!

-----------------------------------------

Sombras.  
Oscuridad.  
Frío…

¿La corriente de la vida supuestamente era así?

Sephiroth se sentía caer, no había un muro donde agarrarse ni un fondo contra el que chocar, todo era frío y oscuro a su alrededor. Escuchaba a la tierra gritar su nombre, pero estaba terriblemente lejos de esta…  
Nunca más podría volver a unirse, había fracasado, había fallado a madre y a si mismo… no era justo. Él que había sido el mejor Soldado de la historia, él que con un solo golpe había acabado con monstruos y criaturas de pesadilla, él, que era el elegido… no iba a sucumbir tan fácilmente…

Pero ahora, estaba demasiado lejos…

En el infierno, no importa ni lo que fuiste, ni el porqué estas ahí, ni tu nombre, ni tu sexo… en el infierno solo importa una cosa, lo fuerte que sean tus convicciones, el sentimiento del remordimiento, de la venganza… Hades, señor del inframundo lo sabía, y también sabía que solo los mejores eran los elegidos para hacer tratos con él… y aquel recién llegado, era una autentica joya.  
-Ey, despierta de una vez.-El dios impaciente golpeo el rostro del joven de cabello plateado que ahora mismo se sentaba en aquel trono de piedra negra.  
Sephiroth abrió los ojos impactado por un segundo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cuándo había dejado de caer?...  
-Chico… ¿te apetece hacer tratos conmigo?-El dios del inframundo se sentó en el aire que enseguida se arremolino bajo él formando un enorme trono de piedra negra, mucho más grande que el de su invitado, coronado por estalagmitas teñidas de un rojizo muy característico…  
Una vez recuperado de la impresión, las ideas de Sephiroth se habían puesto en orden… ¿así que estaba en el infierno? Bueno, no se esperaba otra cosa viniendo de él… Pero que el mismísimo rey de las sombras quisiera jugar con él… era algo que le divertía de sobremanera, se notaba que no le conocían lo suficiente.  
-¿Qué es lo que me ofreces?...  
-Una vida, volver a la vida.  
-Suena interesante…-Sephiroth esbozo una media sonrisa fingiendo interés. –Pero… tengo entendido, que los diablos nunca hacen buenos tratos.  
-Joven… no me subestimes, yo soy HADES, el rey del inframundo, no compares mi existencia con la de un simple diablo… mortal.  
Sephiroth sonrió interiormente, la soberbia de aquel dios no conocía límites, y la suya tampoco.  
-Disculparme señor del inframundo… me he dejado llevar por la ignorancia, ahora ¿seriáis tan amable de explicarme que he de ofrecer yo a cambio de tan interesante trato?

Hades sonrió.  
-Desde luego mortal, te devolveré a la vida, pero a cambio de otra, quiero un alma, más poderosa que la tuya, Sephiroth.  
-¿Un alma? Mi señor… sospecho que no sois consciente de todas las almas que arrebate estando en vida.  
-Soy consciente, por eso te ofrezco este trato, porque un alma más no te matara, y porque eres el único que podrías conseguirla.  
-Acepto el trato. –Volver a la vida…  
-Bien mortal…-Hades sonrió cruelmente, el trato estaba sellado.  
-Mi señor Hades… espero que perdonéis mi atrevimiento… ahora que hemos cerrado el trato, ¿Dónde está la trampa?  
-¿Trampa? ¿Aun sospechas de mí? Pero está bien Sephiroth, te lo diré… no hay alma más poderosa que la tuya, vagaras eternamente bajo mis órdenes, matando desesperadamente para encontrar la redención, nunca te libraras de este trato porque nunca encontraras un alma más poderosa que la tuya propia… y cuando cansado de luchar, te mates en busca de tu propia alma poderosa, regresaras a mí, y encabezaras mi ejercito de tinieblas totalmente dominado bajo mis órdenes.  
-Veo Hades que es muy hábil para los tratos… si he de llevar una vida de lucha constante, necesitare mi arma, Masamune…  
El dios estaba impresionado de la calma que mostraba el peliblanco, ¿quizás la idea de una lucha sin fin le atraía? Hades en un pestañeo invoco el arma pedida por Sephiroth, una sombra negra se arremolino en la mano del peliblanco convirtiéndose en el acto en aquella enorme katana.  
-Pero mi señor… creo que estáis equivocado, pues existe un alma más poderosa que la mía…  
Imposible…  
-¿Y qué alma es más poderosa que la del gran Sephiroth?  
Solo la de un dios…  
Sephiroth de una sola estocada atravesó el estomago de sombras del dios, Hades abrió los ojos sorprendido y en su rostro se formo una "o" de tantos soldados con un tiro en las tripas. Antes de que sacara el arma, el cuerpo del dios se convirtió en cenizas negras.

Un ala de plumas oscuras como la noche apareció en la espalda de Sephiroth.  
"¿Y qué alma es más poderosa que la del gran Sephiroth?"  
-Ahí tienes un alma, la tuya.

El trato estaba cerrado.


End file.
